When The Wrong One Loves You Right
by Sam Drake
Summary: Secrets and forbidden love, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Title: When The Wrong One Loves You Right

Pairing: Alyce Conrad & Draco Malfoy

Rating: K+

A/N: Own nothing but the idea and Alyce Conrad

Summary: Secrets and forbidden love, but will it be enough?

Chapter One

Alyce Conrad was a student at Hogwarts, she had no idea about her past or anything, much less that she had a twin brother; she didn't know much, it never bothered her that much, she, however, caught the eye of a young Slytherin Draco Malfoy; he wondered who she was and if he stood any chance with her.

Draco was curious about just who she was and if he should get to know her somehow, Draco just admired how beautiful she was with her forest green eyes and dark hair, he wanted to know her but was afraid of being rebuffed by her, so he kept his distance from her. Draco knew that she was a Slytherin too, this made him happy.

Alyce had noticed Draco too, she had no idea if anything would happen but as of now she was wondering if she should find out just who her real parents' were but for that, she would need help but she had no idea who she could turn to for help with this.

Alyce was reading a book; when Draco spoke "Anything interesting?", when Alyce looked up and saw Draco there, then Alyce replied, "Not a whole lot Malfoy", when Draco lightly smirked and he so much wanted to touch her but resisted in doing so.

Draco just watched her close the book and put it away, she looked to him, before she brushed something off his sweater, he let her do so and he lightly smiled, causing Alyce to blush slightly at that, they headed back to their Common Room and Draco remained close to her; unbeknown that Alyce had been close to her twin brother but not knowing that her twin was, in fact, Harry Potter, Alyce had loving parents' who gave her a loving childhood and hoped that she would find her soulmate at Hogwarts, but what Alyce didn't know was that her soulmate was actually Draco.

Draco hoped that somehow they would end up together but neither knew of the fate that lay ahead for either of them; but for Draco, he hoped that it would be the good side of fate and not the bad side of things and Draco just hoped that he and Alyce would end up together.

Alyce watched to see what Draco would do next to her; as Draco placed his hand on her shoulder when Draco placed a feather light kiss when Alyce kissed him too, Draco smiled softly.

Draco asked Alyce to keep their kiss a secret; to which Alyce agreed to do so, Draco then left the room and headed back to his dorm room. Alyce was giddy about what just happened with Draco and she knew that it was their secret.

Alyce was glad that she shared her first kiss with Draco and she was keeping it a secret; she wanted to keep it secret from everyone and she was glad that she shared her first kiss with Draco and she knew how happy she was that it was with Draco that she shared her first kiss with Draco Malfoy.

Draco wondered if he would share another kiss with Alyce again and she was still trying to find out who her biological parents' were, she had no idea that her biological parents' were deceased and when she did find out, she was saddened when she found out the truth and Draco saw her upset and he comforted her, she needed him right now.

Alyce had cried on Draco's shoulder as he comforted her, he kept her close to him and he tried to calm her but was too upset.

Unbeknown to both Alyce and Draco; Harry Potter had made the discovery that he had a twin sister and he had no idea that his twin sister was in Slytherin and friends with Draco Malfoy.

Draco put his hand on her arm and held her close to him, Draco hoped that Alyce would trust him and he cared about her and he knew that Alyce was the only one he wanted for the rest of his life but he had to keep it a secret; after he helped her to find out who her real parents' were and they discovered that her twin was Harry Potter, Alyce told Draco that she didn't care and she put her hand on his shoulder, when Draco kissed her, Alyce kissed him too.

Alyce sent an owl to her family telling them about Draco Malfoy, they met with Lucius and Naricssa to discuss the hopeful marriage of Alyce to Draco, when both families agreed to it, Draco was sent an owl by his mother with the news and he informed Alyce about it, when Alyce asked Draco if it was what he wanted for them after they leave Hogwarts, when Draco told her that it was what he wanted, it caused Alyce to smile and she kissed him, when he kissed her too.

Draco was happy to be with Alyce and he was slowly falling in love with her and Draco told her how he felt three months later and Alyce told Draco that she loved him too, neither knew that Potter was trying to find his twin sister, not knowing that she was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, or that she was in Slytherin either for that matter.

Alyce and Draco spent time together when they didn't have classes and they were close to each other, Draco was happy to be with Alyce and he cared about her, he knew that they were meant to be together and he never wanted to lose her, it would hurt too much.

Even as their relationship was a secret, Draco loved being with her and the way she made him feel, he loved her so much and always would, he was excited that they would get married after Hogwarts, Draco was so happy and he knew that Alyce was too, they spent a lot of time together and Draco showed her a secret spot that was their's, Draco kissed her neck softly, he was being loving towards her, to which Alyce enjoyed.

Draco was happy with Alyce and he was really in love with her; he kissed her softly, Draco was glad he was betrothed to her once they leave Hogwarts and get married, Alyce had told Draco that she didn't want anything to do with her twin and Draco understood her reasons and he vowed to keep her safe from harm, he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life.

Draco understood why Alyce didn't want to know her twin and he couldn't blame her for it either, he knew why and would never tell anyone the reason why, he kept his promise to Alyce and he didn't want to lose her, he loved her so much and always would, she was his entire world and always would be.

Despite being with Draco and being happy, they were unaware that Potter had finally found out that Alyce was his twin, he was disgusted seeing her with Malfoy being close, he hoped that Alyce would be on the good side but would be shocked to discover that his twin was on the dark side.

Alyce was happier with Draco, she knew that he was her first love and always would be, they had a strong bond together and always would for the rest of her life with Draco, she knew that once they left Hogwarts, they would get married and settle down into married life together and this was something that both Draco and Alyce were looking forward to.

What happens in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alyce and Draco were quite close and despite Draco knowing that Alyce was the twin of Harry Potter, he knew that she wanted nothing to do with him, Draco loved Alyce so much and he was glad to be with Alyce, he thought about her before he went to sleep at night, he loved her with all his heart and knew that he couldn't wait to marry her after they leave Hogwarts and have their life together; Alyce was happy to be his girl and knew that Draco was the only one for her and she belonged to him.

Draco was so happy that Alyce was his girl and he was going to keep her safe, he knew that the second wizarding war was soon and he knew that he had to keep her safe from harm, Potter was digusted that his twin sister was involved with Draco Malfoy, who Alyce loved with all her heart and she knew how protective he was of her and she knew that he was the only one for her.

When the wizarding war started, Alyce was scared and Draco took Alyce somewhere safe, they kissed and Draco promised her that he would be back for her, Alyce told Draco that she loved him, Draco smiled and told her that he loved her too.

As the war raged on, Alyce was scared that she wouldn't see him again, Alyce didn't want to lose Draco, she loved him so much and she just wanted to see him again; she didn't want to lose him, after the war, Draco went back to find Alyce and he went back to get Alyce, he opened the door, went inside and saw her, she turned around and saw Draco there, they ran towards each other and kissed lovingly, Draco asked her to marry him, Alyce agreed; Draco put the engagement ring on her finger, he held her close to him, he was glad to have her in his arms again.

Alyce and Draco headed back outside, when Potter saw his twin with Draco Malfoy, he was not pleased and tried to seperate them but Alyce slapped Potter and left with Draco who held Alyce close to him, he knew that Alyce was happy with him and Draco held Alyce close to him, he knew that he would keep her safe with him, they left the grounds and returned to Malfoy Manor and Draco showed her where they would be together.

Draco was glad to be with Alyce, he knew how much she meant to him and he hoped that she was happy with him, Alyce told Draco that she was happy with him; they kissed when Draco held her close as they kissed.

Alyce had her hand on his shoulder, she loved him so much and knew that he was the only one for her, she told Draco that and he smiled softly knowing that she loved him; Draco held her close to him, their love for each other was strong, Alyce was safe with Draco and she knew that Draco was her soulmate.

Draco was glad that Alyce was his and he would keep her safe and loved for the rest of his life, Draco knew that Alyce was the only one he wanted and knew that she was his soulmate and love of his life and always would be.

As the following few months passed, Draco and Alyce got married, Draco was glad that Alyce was now his wife, he kissed her lovingly and knew how happy he was with her and knew that they were happy together; Draco was glad that Alyce was now his wife and he was happy with her.

Alyce was cuddled close to Draco as they slept together for the first time as a married couple, Draco was happy to be with her and knew how much she loved him and knew that they were happy together; he hoped that they would have a family together when they were ready, he told her and Alyce told Draco that they would when the time was right and Draco understood and Draco kissed her softly and knew how happy she was with him and they were close to each other in their bed.

Draco was loving towards Alyce and knew that he would keep her safe and he placed a loving kiss on her shoulder while they were in bed together and Draco held Alyce close to him, he told her to tell him when she was ready to have a baby, Alyce told him that she would, he kissed her; he knew that it would happen when she was ready to start a family with him, Draco trusted her with his life and knew that she felt the same towards him.

Alyce knew that Draco would be an amazing dad to their baby when they have one; Draco loved seeing Alyce happy and it made him glad that she agreed to be his and Draco was lucky to have Alyce in his life and he never wanted to lose her, it would hurt too much for Draco and he kept a loving hold of Alyce in his arms, she was safe with him and knew that she was his whole world and so much more.

Six months after Draco and Alyce got married, Draco was in their bedroom when Alyce placed her hands on his shoulders, when Draco turned around and smiled, when Alyce told Draco that she was ready for them to try for a baby, Draco smiled knowing that Alyce was ready for a baby, he held her close to him, he was excited about them trying for a baby together and Draco knew that she would be an amazing mom to their baby.

Draco held Alyce close to him, he kissed her lovingly, he lead her to their bed and he kissed her lovingly as they had some fun, afterwards; Alyce was cuddled in close to Draco, she loved him and knew that they were trying for a baby together, Draco loved her so much and he kept a loving hold of her in his arms in their bed, he knew how special she was to him, he couldn't wait until Alyce tells him that she's pregnant, he knew it would be in a few weeks or so before they knew for sure.

Alyce loved being in his arms, she had her hand on his chest, Draco smiled softly as Alyce cuddled into him, Draco wrapped the duvet around her to keep her warm, he loved her so much and how special she was to him; Draco loved Alyce so much and he always would love her; Draco knew that she was his sweetheart and soulmate, he would protect her from harm and knew how much she meant to him.

Draco was lucky to have Alyce in his life and knew that he would protect her from everything, he was also excited for when they find out that they would be expecting their first baby together and Draco hoped that it would be soon and he was counting the days until they found out.

Even as the following nine weeks passed, Alyce had went to hospital and was informed why she was unwell and Alyce returned home and found Draco in their bedroom, Alyce went over to him, she placed her hand on his arm, when Draco asked her if she was ok, when Alyce told Draco that she was nine weeks pregnant, Draco wrapped both arms around her, he was glad that she was pregnant, Draco kissed her lovingly, when they told Lucius and Narcissa about the baby, both Lucius and Narcissa were overjoyed that Draco and Alyce were having a baby together.

Draco was happy that Alyce was pregnant with their first baby, Draco kissed her softly, he was happy that Alyce was pregnant with their first baby.

What happens in chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Draco and Alyce were happy about their unborn baby and as Draco put his hand on Alyce's stomach; he was happy and he loved his life with his wife Alyce, Draco knew that Alyce made the right choice after the second wizarding war and Potter had to watch his twin sister walk away with Draco Malfoy and now they were married and expecting their first baby together, Alyce hoped that their first baby would be a boy, she was close to Draco and she loved him so much and always would love him.

Few months later, Alyce and Draco had been out for a walk together when Alyce winced a bit and Draco was by her side and he took her to St. Mungo's where Alyce was checked over and was told that there wouldn't be long to wait until Alyce gives birth to her first child with Draco, when a few hours later, Draco who was with his wife, he held her hand as she was now giving birth and after a few hours or so, Alyce gave birth to a healthy baby boy with Draco by her side.

Alyce was now holding her newborn son, Draco was so happy to meet his newborn baby son and he was proud of Alyce and he gave her a soft loving kiss and he also got to hold their newborn son, whom they needed to name, Draco loved his baby son and he knew that he was lucky to have Alyce in his life, they were close.

Draco was happy to be a dad to his little baby boy with Alyce, who then suggested naming their newborn baby son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Draco agreed to naming their son Scorpius Hyperion, Draco was holding their baby son.

Draco took his family back home to Malfoy Manor where Lucius and Narcissa got to meet their grandson Scorpius for the first time and they were happy for Draco and knew how happy he was with Alyce; they had a close bond and Draco loved his family with Ayce, she was his wife and they were a family with their baby son. Draco was building up a bond with his baby son Scorpius, as he was happy with his family.

As Draco and Alyce settled into parenthood with their baby son, Draco knew how lucky he was to have Alyce in his life and how much she meant to him and they shared a kiss, as he held her close to him, he loved her so much and they had a close bond, they were so close to each other and were happy.

Alyce spent time with her baby son and Draco when they went to Diagon Alley, he was protective of his family; as Potter saw his twin sister for the first time since the war and saw that she was still with Draco and noticed that they had a baby together, Potter saw that his twin sister was actually happy with Draco, he just hoped that Draco was looking after her.

Potter watched his twin sister with Draco and saw that she was happy and had a happy life with Draco, Potter hoped that Alyce would speak to him again but he realised that she might not after the war, she had her own life with Draco and their baby.

Draco was protective of his family and knew that he was lucky to have Alyce as his wife and knew that Alyce was his soulmate and they had a close bond together; Draco put his hand on her shoulder as he was being loving towards her and was glad to be married to her and to be a family with their baby son Scorpius.

Alyce trusted Draco and she loved him so much; he held her close at night and she knew that he kept her safe and he loved her so much, he was glad that she left with him; Draco put his hand on her side and held her close to him, they kissed softly.

As time went on and Draco showed Alyce just how much he loved her, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and held her close to him,he loved her so much and always would love her, he would always keep her safe from harm and their baby son too, he knew how much his family meant to him. Alyce hoped that she and Draco might have another baby when the time was right and she suggested it to him that night in bed, he told her that he hoped they would have another baby together.

They were happy together and Draco loved being with her and they shared a loving kiss; Draco loved being happy with Alyce and he loved her so much and they had a close bond together, Draco was lucky to have Alyce in his life and they snuggled close in bed together and they were close to each other in their bed, he wrapped her close to him and they cuddled close.

Alyce put her hand on his chest as she was close to him and he held her close and kissed her shoulder lovingly, when Draco held her close to him and they kissed lovingly. Draco loved her and knew that she was the only one for him and he loved being with her and she was in his arms and he loved being with her and they had a happy life together.

Draco and Alyce were happy together and had a happy life together; Alyce was glad that she was with Draco and she loved him so much, knew that he was the only one for her and always would be, Draco knew how much Alyce meant to him, always would as she was the love of his life and they had a strong bond together and always would have a bond together.

A year had passed since Draco and Alyce had welcomed their baby son Scorpius into their lives and Draco loved being a dad to their son and he knew that he was happy to have a happy marriage to Alyce and they had a deep bond that Draco loved, he was lucky to have her in his life.

What happens next?


End file.
